


Secrets

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Everyone has secrets.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, she's the same one. You'll see her later in a long work... stay tuned. 
> 
> Spooktober challenge 2019 prompt: mask

The woman with the golden mask watched Steve Rogers walk down the street. He was a handsome man, the best looking man she'd ever seen. No wonder Tony Stark was crazy about him. Pity neither of them seemed to know it yet.

“Hello, Captain Rogers.” She spoke to him as he was nearly past her.

“I remember you. You were the fortune teller at the Halloween party,” he said as he stopped to talk to her.

“I have an interest in you, Captain Rogers. You would do well to watch those around you more carefully.”

“You're not for real, are you?” He didn't believe in psychics. “Why would you say that?” he asked her. “You don't even know me.”

“Tony Stark is never what he seems. He has secrets. But you do as well, don't you, Captain Rogers?”

Steve said nothing. A muscle in his jaw worked. He was angry. He walked past her.

“Watch him. He will cause you more pain than you have ever known.”

He'd heard enough and he wheeled back around toward her to tell her to stop. 

She was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
